children_of_earth_and_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernalda Rules the Tribe
Ernalda Rules the Tribe Ernalda was Queen of the Earth tribe, wife of Yelmalio, the Son of the Sun, respected and powerful advisor to the Emperor of the World. She held court daily in Genert’s Garden which surrounded the base of the Spike, center of the universe. Trouble started when Umath was born; violence not previously experienced tore at the fabric of the universe. Ernalda, Queen of the earth, ruled her realm, and Yelm, Master of the Sky tribe, ruled over all. There was no place for this new god of Air. With wisdom and generosity, ceded space for the young gods of air to dwell; Yelm and the Sky tribe was not so generous. After much struggle, a place was made for the young gods of Air, but at a price. Primal Umath was divided into three sons of Storm. Eldest was the Storm Bull, who embodied Umath’s wild and violent nature. Next was Humakt, the very soul of Umath’s unrelenting commitment to struggle. The youngest was Orlanth, who took greatly to heart his father’s struggle to find a place where Storm would rule. Orlanth came to the Spike, to demand Yelm give Storm it’s place in the Court of the Gods. The powerful young god’s dance caught Ernalda’s attention. His song touched her heart. The power and protection offered by his weapon, Death, convinced her of the wisdom of taking Orlanth as her husband, and conveying sovereignty unto him. Leaving the Spike, Ernalda took up residence in the Storm Stead. The energy of the constant activity pleased the Queen, but the activity was undirected, duplicated efforts, and led to so much discord. The women of Storm Tribe gathered and farmed, providing nearly all of the food for the people. The men of Storm Tribe hunted, providing the meat that supplemented the grains and fruits and vegetables provided by Ernalda and the women of Earth Tribe. The men loudly praised themselves for providing, and would tease and torment the women that they provided no meat for the pot. Ernalda and her daughters used their wiles and wisdom to tame beasts of the field. The cow was tamed by Eiretha, eldest daughter. Ernalda’s daughter with Yelmalio charmed the fowl to leave the sky and live on the ground to provide eggs and their flesh. Another daughter brought the wild swine of the forest into the stead, and tamed them into pigs. The meat provided by the Earth Tribe exceeded the wild game the men of Storm Tribe could capture. The men decided that they should take possession of the animals used by food; ownership, but the women were to tend to them, to slaughter them, and to cook them. Orlanth in his pride ruled that a man of Storm Tribe could take as his bride any woman he was able to capture, with or without her consent. Ernalda was andered, and gathered the women, closing the gates of Storm Stead against Orlanth and the men of the Storm Tribe. “I am Queen, and rule the Earth. This stead, the houses, the fields, the pens of the animals all lay upon earth, and thus are mine alone. You men of Storm Tribe, lords of the middle air, may own all that floats and hovers over the earth, and feast to your fill on what crops grow there, and the cattle, sheep, pigs and other animals that fly there in the middle air.” Orlanth and men were at first angry, then confused, and when the gates stayed locked against them they grew sad. Finally, they decided to woo back the women, and be lords and husbands again. Orlanth came to the gates, bearing a wild goat across his shoulders. “Open the gates, for I have brought meat for the pot,” he cried. Peering at her husband through the gap between the stout wooden gates, Ernalda replied, “the sweet flesh of our lambs fill the pot, and we shall send food out for you and your men, since we have so much the food would go to waste.” Orlanth fled to the men’s camp. The next day, he returned, with an ax and a saw. “The stead needs repairs, and new buildings to be built. Open the gates, that I might do this work.” Ernalda laughed. “With many hands we lift the beams to build new houses for ourselves. The rains come soon. Men of Storm should concentrate on making shelters for themselves. Didn’t you learn the use of the axe from my sister, Babeester Gor? We need no men to lift an ax.” Day after day, Orlanth would wait at the gate, offering to show his power and usefulness and daily was sent away by Ernalda and the women of Earth Tribe. At last, Orlanth came to the gates of the stead, and humbly asked Ernalda, “What would please you, and have you take me back, and your women accept my men as husbands again?” In her wisdom, Ernalda spoke the rules of marriage and hand fast between Storm and Earth. A man has the right to decide which woman he will ask to hand fast or marry, but a woman has the right to decide to accept or reject him. Also, a woman has the right to decide which man she shall seek to hand fast or marry, and the man will have the right to decide to accept or reject. Men his work in the field, and women will work in the house. When the time to plant comes, and the time to harvest, women will join men in the field, for many hands make the work lighter for all. When a wife needs strong hands to help lift, or other help in the home, the man will not leave pride standing between him and finishing the work which must be done. Men will tend the herds and guard the stead, and women shall cook the food. Women who hear Babeester Gor’s call will guard the stead and holy places. Men who wish to follow Lhankor Mhy, or to serve in the holy places, will have their own place. Whether a cottar or thane, or even Chief or tribal King, his wife will have the status of the husband, and deserve the respect due to a free person. Man or woman, each must be a partner, and share all they own evenly. This way, Ernalda proved she was a queen, and fit to rule the combined Earth and Storm tribes.